


Shooting Stars

by Almostawake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, kinda angsty but happy ending, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almostawake/pseuds/Almostawake
Summary: Under the stars is where everything happens, that’s true for Tsukishima Kei anyway.—Or I’m super bad at summaries and I hope you enjoy this small cute story <3
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely LOVE these two and I hope I did them justice and that you all enjoy the story (-:

“Tsukki, what exactly is an asteroid?” 

“Space rock,” he answered smoothly. Yamaguchi swatted his arm and pressed a small huff out of his freckled nose. That was one of his favorite things about Yamaguchi, the delicate freckles that littered his skin. Each and every one was perfect in its own way. Kei shot Yamaguchi a sly smile as they walked through the field at his own remark. He relished in the way the bright stars shone in Yamaguchi’s eyes, if he were in love something like that would take his breathe away. And Kei struggled to breathe. 

“Ha ha, very funny. Can you give me a little more detail than that? I know you have more answers up inside that head of yours,” Yamaguchi poked Keis temple as he spoke, letting his fingers linger on his forehead a little longer than needed. Kei gave him a questioning look and Yamaguchi pulled his hand back sheepishly. The spot sizzled like a hot iron even though it didn’t hurt. It was a pleasant burn that Kei never wanted to lose the feeling of, he would chase it through a dark forest if it meant he could feel it again. He could get lost in the feeling every day of his life if that were a possibility. 

Kei sucked in a deep breath and took the backpack off his shoulder, “Okay fine, asteroids are made of space rock as I said before, but can include metals and other elements. The ones that are mostly stone are more like little piles of rubble and ones made of mostly iron are like hard rocks,” Kei laid the blanked down as he spoke and pulled the snacks from the backpack. He sat down gently and patted the spot next to him, beckoning Yamaguchi to sit next to him. The freckled boy sat down with a small ‘umph’ sound and made himself comfortable next to Kei. 

Yamaguchi opened a bag of chips and began eating them loudly. He also began talking with his mouth full even though he knows Kei hates it. Despite his distaste, Kei can’t help but stare at the freckles on his friends face and silently compare them to the night sky. Kei thought it was just so wonderful that Yamaguchi’s smile could drown out the moon and the stars with the way it shines. Kei blushed in the darkness when Yamaguchi turned earnest eyes on him. 

“Oh, that’s interesting. And asteroid showers are just them burning up in our atmosphere? That’s why we get meteor showers like tonight?” Yamaguchi put the pillows down behind them and pulled Kei as he settled down to look up at the sky. Kei wondered what would happen if he opened his arm to Yamaguchi. He wondered if the boy would press into his chest first and then maybe press a kiss to his cheek. All of this was wistful thinking, but out here with nothing but Yamaguchi filling all of his senses, Kei could barely control his thoughts. They say suffocating is a scary way to die but Kei has been doing it for years; the feeling is his closest friend aside from Yamaguchi. 

Kei twisted the soft blanket in his hand before putting it over their bare feet to make sure they didn’t get cold. Yamaguchi flashed a soft smile before offering him a snack which Kei took gratefully. Though unlike Yamaguchi, he will finish chewing before he begins to speak. 

“Pretty much. They should be showing up in bright streaks and they’ll come in clusters at about 20 per hour, which is a pretty high rate. It should give us a rather wonderful show,” Yamaguchi nodded his head slowly and looked up at the sky. 

“What made you think of this spot, Tsukki?” Kei shrugged softly. 

“Akiteru took me here when I was younger after I asked to watch,” Yamaguchi shook his head softly and patted Kei’s hand. 

“Well, thank you for bringing me here, Tsukki”

A warm blanket of silence settled over them as they stared up at the sky together. They drove for an hour to reach this spot in the middle of nowhere with no light pollution to watch asteroids burn up in the atmosphere all because Yamaguchi said he’d never seen one before. Kei would never admit that he would do anything for his best friend, but he definitely would. 

The air outside is crisp but comfortable and Yamaguchi’s presence to his side is calming. Despite the fact they’re inches apart, Kei can feel every fiber of his being reaching out for the other boy. Even with all the stars shining above them, glitzing away, nothing could dull the shine of Yamaguchi in Kei’s mind. The only thing he wants is to pull him close and just tell him everything he’s been feeling, he knows Yamaguchi would understand. Would it be weird after he told him? What if he didn’t return the feelings? Kei couldn’t take the rejection. 

Kei jumped when Yamaguchi sat up suddenly and thrusted his finger toward the sky, “Did you see that, Tsukki!? That was so bright! That was amazing, isn’t that awesome, Tsukki?” Bright streaks littered the dark sky sporadically and Yamaguchi gasped and grabbed Kei’s arm each time. 

“Yes, it is amazing,” but Kei couldn’t pretend he wasn’t looking at the sky. The fuzziness of the night highlighted Yamaguchi’s profile beautifully and he couldn’t look away. He had always thought Yamaguchi was the most precious thing to grace this earth, yet he could never tell him. In moments like these where his longing stares were hidden, he let his mind wonder. He let them wander into dangerous territory that made his insides twist into knots. 

“Hey Tsukki, are you okay? You aren’t looking,” Kei blinked a few times before sitting up on his elbows and letting his head drop back to stare at the sky. He can feel Yamaguchi’s gaze on him as he moves and it makes him sweat despite it being cold outside. That stare should kill but all it does is increase his heart rate. 

“Yeah I’m fine, just thinking,” Yamaguchi looked down into his lap and sighed softly. His hands fidgeted together nervously before settling down, the right one sliding down his leg and landing on Kei’s arm. 

“Uhm... what kind of things do you think about, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi turned soft eyes on him again and his stomach churned painfully. Did he know? There’s no way he knew. But the way Yamaguchi’s eyes are searching him, he’s not so very sure how well he’s been hiding it. He has been struggling since he met the boy to keep his feelings locked away. Love is scary and it’s just easier to keep everything bottled up. Kei swallowed hard and sat up all the way moving his arm away from the freckled hand. The loss of contact seared his skin and he cursed his soft insides.

“Normal things,” Kei hoped this would end the conversation swiftly. Instead, Yamaguchi sat up and pulled at his sleeve earnestly. 

“You can talk to me. I know there’s something you not telling me, Tsukki. You’re my best friend and I just want to know if you’re okay. It’s impossible for me to read your mind but the radio silence is killing me,” Kei ran his fingers through his hair and willed the pressure in his chest to go away. He hates not being able to control his emotions, but with Yamguchi that has never been an option. 

“Tadashi, I am fine. Just let it go,” Yamaguchi pulled his hand back as if he had been burned and cradled it in his lap. The sight made Keis chest light up for reasons he didn’t understand. He hates that face, the kicked puppy face. He hates even more that he is the reason. 

“Okay, Tsukki. I’m sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi’s voice was soft and filled with hurt. He hates that he was the one who made him sound that way, he hates that his words always seem to do more harm than good. 

“Tadashi...” he didn’t have anything to say. Yamaguchi looked up with soft, pleading eyes that broke Kei’s heart. Kei turned to face Yamaguchi completely and sucked in a sharp breathe when he realized how close they were to each other. From this distance, even in the low light, he could see every freckle that littered the boys face. Kei wanted to kiss and caress each and every one so he knew how beautiful Kei thinks he is. Kei wants to open his mouth and let everything spill out. He wants to tell Yamaguchi everything that he wants. 

But he can’t. 

Yamaguchi tilted his head and swallowed, “Tsukki? You can... you can say anything to me. I won’t see you any differently,” Kei felt pressure behind his eyes and blinked a few times to will it away. He can’t control anything that happens with his body when Yamaguchi exists in the same space as him. All the averted glances in the club room, the nervous nights sleeping next to him at camps, cursing himself when he forgot his futon and they had to share a bed. He could never control himself, always waiting with bated breathe for the day when he finally snaps and he ruins everything. His throat felt raw. He has to try, the worst thing that can happen is unrequited love forever. 

“Tadashi I... I want you,” Is all Kei managed to choke out. It was strangled and tight and didn’t sound like him at all. Yamaguchi leaned forward slightly to catch Kei’s eyes, but Kei looked away and squeezed them shut. He waited anxiously for the onslaught. He waited for the laughter or the disgust. But it never came. 

Instead he opened his eyes when he felt smaller hands slip into his own and squeeze lightly, “You want me? Like me, Tadashi? Like how do you want me? You want me to be your best friend forever or you want me to be...” Kei let out a shaky breathe and hoped that Yamaguchi couldn’t feel how much his hands were sweating. Kei steeled himself, and pushed down his walls, just this once. 

“Yes, I want you,” Kei choked a little before pushing himself, forcing it out. 

“I want you always. I want you there when I wake up and I want you there when I go to sleep. I want you there when I’m upset, when I’m happy, when I’m mad. I want you there when I’m eating, showering, driving, working and living, Tadashi I want you everywhere always. There’s nothing I want to do without you and it scares me so much to think at any moment you could leave and be gone forever and there’s nothing I could do to stop you because I want you,” Kei’s chest was heaving and his heart was pounding in the back of his throat. His entire body felt white, hot numbness and the only thing he could feel were Yamahuchi’s short breathes against his face. When had they gotten this close? Who leaned forward first?

“Tsukki, me too,” the words rung in his ears, loud and unfamiliar. It wasn’t what he expected to hear but the anxiety in his chest slowly started to soften and turn into something warm. His cheeks felt like hot coals when Yamaguchi’s cold hands cupped his face, words like liquid gold as the air from his words brushed Kei’s lips. 

“You want me too?” Kei spoke slow, the words coming from the back of his throat. Yamaguchi shook his head slowly and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Of course I do, Tsukki. You are all I’ve ever wanted, don’t you know that? I spend every second of every day with you. I turn all offers away just Incase you invite me over, which you always do. I don’t want to be anywhere else with anyone else, Kei. How could you not know?” the words were soft and tickled Kei’s face and he felt a light smile pull at his lips. Yamaguchi wanted him. Yamaguchi wanted him just as much as he did. How did he not know?

“I was scared of losing you,” Kei rubbed his hand up the freckles on the smaller boys arm and he heard Yamaguchi’s breathe shudder.

Kei pressed forward a little, their lips barely touching. He could feel the blood rushing underneath his skin, everything was fire. All parts of him that touched Yamaguchi tingled, his hands gripping Yamahuchis arms, his forehead pressed to his, the tips of their knees pressing together. Yamaguchi pressed forward and pressed their lips together fully, and everything inside Kei flipped around and turned upside down. 

Yamaguchi was warm as his mouth opened up to deepen the kiss, he was soft as he slid his hands further up Kei’s head into his hair and he was comfortable as their lips settled and molded together. Every doubt he had about anything melted away softly and slowly. Every push of Yamaguchi’s lips erased his fear and opened up doors to possibilities. The possibilities that they could be more than friends, that they could be together forever sharing moments like this. 

Kei pulled back tentatively and saw from the corner of his eye a light streak across the sky. Yamaguchi smiled softly and pulled back to look up. 

“It’s a shooting star Tadashi, make a wish,” Yamaguchi laughed softly before turned back to the blond haired boy. 

“I don’t need any more wishes, Tsukki. I have everything I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed. I plan on posting a longer story that I am currently working on but I wanted to get the ball rolling and see if anyone enjoyed my writing style enough to read more 
> 
> Thank you so much for the read!


End file.
